Halfa Siblings
by CartoonFreakshow
Summary: AU: When your a kid growing up as the middle child, things can be hard. Having a mean older brother and a active little sister, what's a kid to do. But if you top that off with having a rich father and the fact that your a halfa trying to hide that fact, then you got Danny's life... Inspired by demitasse-lover on DA.
1. Chapter 1

WellI got another story going so I present to you a very AU story. I want to point out that this was inspired by demitasse-lover from Deviantart and this was edited by my friend who will be helping with my stories. (Also the CF just stands for CartoonFreakshow... that's all ^^) **  
**

**CFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCF**

**Prologue: The Masters**

Everyone thinks there family is the strangest... and that is true, but the Masters are a bit more...different then most.

The Masters are a well known family consisting of four family members. Being wealth there, standers in society are high. But there still like everyone one else... well... almost... Like any family. They have their secrets.

The head of the household was a man named Vlad Masters. He was a tall well built Caucasian man with long silver hair held back into a ponytail having bluish gray eyes in color. He wears a black business suit that helped with his title of being well known.

Vlad had to be one of the most wealthiest man out there. People respected him. Some even feared him. That's how he liked it. But even so he still had a heart, one that was only towards his family.

He is the father of three; two boys and a girl. He loved them with all his heart... even when they enraged him. But nonetheless they were his family.

His eldest son was at the peak of turning 18. His name was Dan Masters. His hair was raven black, that was held back into a ponytail like Vlad's, but his hair was a bit more wild having strands coming out making his hair seemed spiked. He also had eyes that were a dark blue. He was well built, wearing a red shirt long sleeved shirt with white trimming at the collar with a white triangle in the middle. With that he wore a black leather jacket with the collar up. He also wore dark blue jeans with grey shoes.

Dan wants nothing more than to be on his own... even if he still lived with his family. He's not the best influenced on his younger siblings or the nicest, but he was still protective... in his own way...

Vlad needed him to learn respect.

There's also Danny Masters, the middle child, he was much different compared to Dan, having a lack of self-esteem and was very thin in frame, even for a 10 year old... His choice of style was having a plain white shirt with red trimming with a red oval in the middle, he wore it with blue baggy jeans that seemed almost too big for him and and red and white shoes. His black hair was shaggy and untamed, as his eyes where a china blue.

All Danny really wanted was to have a friend, being teased a lot didn't help much. He was quite helpful and very kind; trying to help whenever he can... Even if it was difficult for him.

Vlad needed him to open up more.

Lastly there was Danielle. The youngest and most innocent of the three, being six and all. She wore a blue hoodie with red shorts and wore a pair of blue and white shoes. Her hair -like her siblings- was black and had baby blue eyes.

She had to be the most naive of the family -being so young and all- She's very energetic and always wants to play with her family... even if they DON'T want to play... Either way she was the sunshine of the family.

Vlad needed to... uhhh... yeah. she's fine for right now...

One happy family.

"DANI!" Dan loud throughout the castle they called their home.

He stomped through the house holding a pink tank top for men that looked to be his. he looked pissed off as he looked for his little sister.

Dani was currently hiding from her big brother in one of the many closets they had, she stayed as quit as she could in hopes that he wouldn't find her, she even put her hand over her mouth to suppress her laughter that was building up.

"There you are!" Dani lifted her head to see her brother looking down at her with anger in his eyes. She yelped as he grabbed her by the hood and lifted her off the ground.

"You little runt, look what you did!" He said as he showed her is ruined shirt.

She giggled "Now it's pretty" she stated it in a way that made it seem there was no problem.

She growled "No, it's pink I hate that color! You are so gonna pay" Dani tried to sink into her hoodie as he stated this.

"Hey you can't do that. You're our big brother" A voice said from behind the two. Dan looked behind him to see his other sibling Danny.

"Oh really? Why's that?" Dan stated in a dry tone looking at his brother not really caring.

"B-because y-you're our big brother... You're suppose to help us... not hurt us..." Danny stuttered as he was scared of Dan and what he could do.

Dan laughed.

"So what if I'm her big brother. Doesn't mean I won't pound you when you get on my nerves. Now get lost so I can.." He said turning back to Dani to see that she was no longer in his grip.

"DANI!" He ran after her. Danny moved fast out of the way as Dan ran off.

A moment later a girl with white hair and green eyes who wore a black and white outfit that had was a crop top with long sleeves and gloves with pants phased from the ground next to Danny. Danny seemed unfazed by this and looked at the floating girl.

"You know that he's really mad about this Dani..." he said to the girl who really was his sister.

"hehehe Yeah, Dan-Dan funny when he's mad hehe" she giggles as she landed back on the ground, a bright blue ring formed around her then split as it trailed up the sides of her showing her as she was before.

"Yeah well you better hide or-", "You little brats!" Danny was cut off by Dan.

Danny and Dani looked to see Dan enraged now making them both gulp at once.

Just then a black ring formed around Dan spitting and going in two different direction like Dani's did. He now looked much different as is hair was white but in flames and now had blood red eyes with now blue skin, he wore a suit that was also black and white with a white cape that was torn at the bottom he had black gloves and white boots.

Danny and Dani back away from this seeing their brother like this. They then transformed as well Dani looking like she did and Danny also had white hair now instead of black with glowing green eyes like Dani had and wore a black jumpsuit that had a white collar boots and gloves.

They then did what any 10 and 6 year old would do. Run -well in their case fly- for their lives screaming.

Dan then chases after them flying at top speed.

You could hear yelling and screaming throughout the house as Dan tried to get him, he soon had them cornered as he had split himself into two to do so.

"Now... any last words you brats" Dan sneered as he formed into one again.

"Please let us go?" Danny said with a hopeful grin that was nerves looking up at his brother.

"Nope" Dan said as his hand started to glow green forming a ball of energy.

the two closed their eyes preparing themselves to what was to come.

"Dan! What have I told you about not using your powers in the house?" The three turned to see Vlad looking at the three sternly.

"Lets see... I don't care" Dan said in a dry tone.

"Transform back... all of you" Vlad said with an equally dry look.

The three did as their father told.

Dani then ran over and behind Vlad's leg and clenched onto it hiding from Dan. Danny though just stood there stiff nerves that his father was here. Dan though just kept having a stare down with Vlad as the two seem to glare at one another.

Soon Dan gave in and looked away in and act like he didn't care "Whatever I'm going back to my room" He then walked away as Vlad still watched him.

Vlad then sighed seeing his oldest act like this, he then looked down at Dani.

"You do know that what you did was wrong right" She said sternly but softly to his youngest. She nodded as she tried to hide more behind her father's leg feeling a bit ashamed at her actions now that Vlad was looking down at her.

He sighed again "Good... But I still want you to go to your room and think more about what you did; alright"

"Okay" She said in a small voice. She then walked slowly to her room.

Vlad watched her till she rounded the corner then he looked at Danny who was still in the corner a bit scared. He smiled softly to his middle.

"Now why are you all huddled in that corner? Come here Danny" He said motioning Danny with his hand to come.

Danny hesitated but then did as he was told and walked over to his father looking down at the ground.

"Danny" he stared and he keeled down to Danny's high as he placed a hand on his shoulder as well "You don't have to be scared or nervous all the time, try to stand up for yourself and state your opinions. Your a bright boy and a strong one at that"

Danny still looked at the ground "No I'm not... Dan's the strong one, I still have trouble even duplicating yet he can do it no sweat... I'm not strong at all" Vlad looked sadden at this then sighed as he patted Danny's head.

"Yes you are... You just don't realize it yet" With that he stood up and walked off.

Danny watched his father leave then he then walked to his room where he then went to his bed and relaxed feeling comfy on it and soon drifted off not bothering to even going under the blanket.

Back with Vlad he was currently pinching the bridge of his nose thinking over what he could do with his children. They needed an environment where there was more order and where there were kids there age as well and more of a community then what then have now.

Just then his phone rang making him break from his thoughts. He looked at the phone for a moment before answering it.

"Hello?" Vlad said into the phone

"Yes hello, Mr. Masters. I was wondering if you could help out in a donation for a small town of 'Amity Park'. It would help a lot of people..." said a man over the phone. Vlad didn't care much for these things and he really didn't feel like talking to anyone who wanted to take his money, but when the man said 'small town' ideas sparked through his mind.

"Small town you say? What's it like there?" Vlad said, the man now got his attention.

"Oh it's a lovely town and has many things that would amaze you" The man went on and on about how it has been a bit neglected over the years. In the end Vlad had donated 300,000 dollars.

Vlad may have just found his solution to his problem though he still needed to look more into it. He went and researched the town of 'Amity Park' and found that it was the most haunted town in all America. he thought over a risky move he would make moving his family to a place filled with ghost -considering what his family was- he thought long and hard and figured that this would be a benefit for both his work and children.

All he had to do now was tell them... oh boy...

**CFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCF **

Well? How you like? This stories been boiling in me ever since I say the picture demitasse-lover plus after seeing it I got a little mad that there really wasn't a story to read like this... Nope... not going to stand for this! *sits down* Okay now I can write XD

I'll still be continuing Hero's soul, so to the readers of that story. I have not forgotten you. I'm just going to alternate stories now ^^ (plus I have writer's block with a bit of paranoia for chapter 6...)

please review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update, my friend has YET to respond so the editing is by me... so sorry, please bare with me. If he ever response I will ****resubmit this... but for now here you go.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Chapter 2: Moving**

"There is NO way I'm leaving old man!" Protested Dan as he stared his father down, who in return sighed knowing that this was going to happen.

"The arrangements have already been made Dan... So you just have to deal with it" Vlad said as he stated it in calm manner. Dan looked as if he was going to pop a vain, knowing well that he really wasn't going to win this.

As this went down, Danny and Danielle watched... Well more like heard. In truth they didn't mind. Dani saw this as a way to see new things as for Danny he just wanted to get away from here so he could 'try' to make friends.

Both leaned there heads on the door pressing their ear to listen more. they could hear some colorful words being displayed between the two... Mostly Dan.

"What that mean?' Dani said hearing a word that she never heard before. Danny shrugged, he heard the word before but never really asked about it's meaning... But he knew it was something bad.

After a moment or so, silence could only be heard. The two jumped a bit in surprise when they then heard the door begin open, making the two then dash off, only to be grabbed by the collar by Vlad as they were then pulled back.

"What are you two doing?" Vlad said looking at his two youngest as he knelled down to their height a little so he could make eye contact with them better. The two tried to avoid eye contact but found that they really couldn't stand having their father stair them down.

Danny finally looked at his father "We... We were trying to find out and see why you've been acting weird with calling people and stuff"

"But now we know. Are we really moving daddy?"Dani said getting excited.

Vlad looked at the two and smiled softly as he ruffled Dani's hair "Yep. It's a small town though, so there will be changes".

Danny seemed a bit pleased at this.

"Oooooo cool!" Dani said hoping up and down happily.

Vlad chuckled at this "Yep and just so you know, we're leaving in a week... So try to get ALL your stuff packet; alright?" he explained to the to as he stood up.

Dani grinned wide to this "OKAY!" She then ran down the hall to her room, to get her stuff packet. Danny watched as she left then turned to Vlad again to see him walking back into his office. He followed him to the door and stopped just as Dan started to leave the room. He looked up at him to see hate in his eyes, before he walked down the hall to his room.

He looked over at his father to see him starting back at his work. 'I guess he's really busy' he thought as he watched his father write some stuff down.

With that he also walked to get started in packing but felt a hand grip grab at the back of his shirt and pulled into a wall tangibly.

"Ahhh!" He yelled out as he was pulled. He then opened his eyes to see he was facing Dan.

"Ah-" He was cut off with Dan covering his mouth.

"Zip it pewee" Dan said dryly to him. "I'm hear to talk with you about us moving" He explain uncovering Danny's mouth. Danny looked at him confused.

"Why? Dad just did..." Danny said back.

Dan sighed in frustration "I know this... But you do know WHY he's doing this?".

"... To~ Help us grow better in a different environment?" Danny had no clue where his brother was going with this.

"Yes that's one" He said irritably "But he's doing it more of a ghost related situation...".

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

Dan sighed again "Never mine... But I don't trust what dad is up to... He's been acting strange lately" With that Dan disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Danny looked around to see he was in the closet and got out. his brother never really like Dad ever since their mom died. But he didn't see why. Their dad was always protective of his family and only wanted what was best. Maybe Dan was just being what Vlad would say 'Being a teenager'.

As Danny got to his room he looked to see Dani's stuff everywhere. "What are you doing?" He said as he stood at her door way looking at the big mess. He couldn't see where she was but his ghost sense told him she was in here.

Dani's head then phased through her bed and looked at Danny in her ghost form.

"Spreading out my stuff so I can put in piles, one is stuff I want to bring and the other is stuff I don't" She said cheerfully. Danny raised an eyebrow a her.

"Then why are you under your bed?" he asked.

It took her a while to figure out what he meant by this.

"... OH! I was looking under my bed for stuff as well... I found a lollipop!" She then phased her hand through the bed to show an old lolly pop with a piece of hair on it and some dirt.

Danny stuck his tough out at this "Okay yuck... don't put that in your mouth"

"But why?" Dani said disappointingly.

"Because it's gross" With that Danny came over and took the lollipop and through it away.

His sister pouted at this and crossed her arms as she was waist high in the middle of the bed right now.

Danny looked at her then pulled her all the way out. "You should start with those piles... " With that he left. Dani watched him leave then smiled as she then ran over and got the thrown away lollipop.

She giggled "my lolly" he dusted it off then put it in her mouth. After that she got strait to work on packing.

Danny walked to his room opening it up to see it was semi-cleaned room. Toys scattered every where. Danny went and got a box and started to pack up somethings. But he stopped as he looked at a picture of his family. It was a pic of him, Dani, Dan, Vlad and there mom... He could barely remember her.

After her death things seemed colder.

Danny looked the picture over for a few before putting it in the box with other pictures he had.

By then end of next week he would have a new place to stay... It was a little unnerving to think about it. He know nothing out side these walls. He went to a privet school but he never really went out much.

The Masters were well famous which Danny loathed more than anything. He tried as hard as he could to hide his face from the people. So far it worked as there were more pictures that were not of the family, but were really just his father.

After a while he finished packing his books pictures and some toys. He then went down stairs for dinner.

* * *

A week passed and the movers were at the moment putting some of the furniture onto a privet plane that was parked right out side the castle.

Dan was at the moment listening to his Ipod ignoring Vlad as they sat on the plane, while Danny and Dani were playing go fish to pass the time.

"Dan... Dan! Are you even listening to me?" Vlad said as he has yet to realize the headphones Dan was wearing. Dan took out one ear bud.

"What did you say?" Dan said dryly. Vlad then got ticked off by this and the two then started to argue...again. Danny payed no mind to the two. "You got any six's?" He asked his little sister.

"Nope, go fish" Dani replied with a smile. Danny sighed and picked up a card.

"We're ready when you are Mr. Masters" Said one of the men who looked through the door to tell Vlad.

"-And another thing Dan, you have-Oh.. that's good, thank you" Vlad said as he was in mid-lecture with Dan. He quickly put on a forced smile to the man.

The man nodded and got of as he then shut the door. Vlad sighed and looked out the window and watched the man and some others leave. He then snapped his fingers and a old green skinned ghost phased through the ground.

"Alright. We're ready" Vlad said to the ghost. The ghost nodded and flow to the front where he then disguise himself as a pilot then started the engine, soon taking off.

Danny looked out the window at the castle one last time before it was completely out of site.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Here it is... no shooting me! I did my best!... XP Next update wont be made till I make the update on Hero's Soul. And for those who hate me for making the last chapter for that so short... I'm sorry okay! *eye twitches* **

**I'm also working on another story WITH someone that's... I guess would say a DP fic but it's based on my ghost form as well as her (I'm not a halfa I'm a fll ghost... I don't really want to be a halfa... XP) So there's another thing that's keeping me from updates.**

**So anyway hope you like ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, THIS TIME, I have a good reason for not updating sooner... I was away from my computer TT^TT... and even if I had internet access anywhere I couldn't get on FF because of how I get on here...**

**But anyway hope you like ^^**

**CFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCF**

**Chapter 3: Time for school**

**-Amity elementary school-**

Danny walked through the halls with a backpack slumped over his shoulders as he slowly made it to his class.

It had been a week since they made it to Amity park and Danny wasn't really liking it.

For one, they live in a mansion. He was hoping for a house where they can live like a normal family... nope... a mansion.

Another reason was that his dad was seeming to be more preoccupied for some reason. He didn't get why, wasn't this suppose to be a way for all of us to be together. It feels like now he's trying to avoid us.

He sighed as he approached the class room. He looked to see the number on the door to be room 203.

He gulped.

This would be the first time he would be known as a new kid. He had no idea how to react to what will happen. He just knew one way or another he was going to make a fool of himself.

But then again, even when he wasn't the knew kid, it seemed like he was a loser from the start. So in a way, no matter what he does he would be treated the same...

He took a deep breath in and sighed as he then placed his hand on the door nob and open it to open it up to a class room full of kids his age. They all looked at him as he opened the door a bit more to reveal himself. Their eyes looking at him, It felt like they were burning holes into his skull.

He squirmed a little under their gaze. He felt like they were judging him and he couldn't do anything about it.

The teacher who was talking with the class, stopped and noticed Danny at the door and gave a warm smile.

"Welcome. May I help you?" she stated to him as she walked over. He looked up at her and felt uneasy. He wasn't use to meeting new people, and how he felt now, he wasn't feeling any better.

He hesitated in speaking "Uh... I-I'm new here... Is this Mrs. Howard's classroom?" He asked the woman who smiled at him.

" 's here sweety, you must be Mr. Ma-", "Danny" He interrupted her. She was a bit thrown off by this as well as a bit mad as she didn't tolerate this behavior. Before she could tell him that he was being very rude, he then whispered to her.

"I don't really want people knowing my last name" He explained. She questioned this but nodded to him.

"Okay" She whispered back as she then turned to the class.

"Class. I like you all to meet Danny... He will be in our class from now on" She said with a bright smile. Danny just waved nervously at the class.

The class waved back at Danny as some said hello as others said hi. There were some students that seemed happy that he was here, some of the kids though just looked bored as were paying attention to something else.

Mrs. Howard looked back at Danny with a smile "Danny... how about you go sit over there" She stated as she pointed over to an empty seat that was never an African-american boy with black framed glasses and a red hat that seemed a bit big on him. He was at the moment looking down at his desk not listening to anything of what was going on.

Danny looked over and hesitated but soon walked over to the seat as he past the kids, they said hi again and others just looked at him like he was nothing or weirdly. He had a bad feeling about one kid as he looked like he was up to something.

As he walked past him he was tripped and fell over. You could hear laughed fill the room. He tried to ignore the laughing and got up and looked to the ground as he made it to his seat.

"Now class that's not nice... Danny? Are you okay?" She said worriedly. He nodded as he felt so embarrassed.

'I just knew something like this would happen' he thought as he looked at the desk.

He heard beeping coming from next to him and looked to see the kid he was sitting with was not looking down at his desk he was playing a game. A game-boy at that.

Danny raised an eyebrow at this but thought it was better if he just kept his mouth shut about it. 'He wasn't bothering no one; so why should I tell on him?' he thought as he looked back at the desk. He finally raised his head and saw the Mrs. Howard was going back to teaching.

He listen to her talk about a book that they would be reading but he had trouble listening as he could hear talking going on next to him. He looked to see the boy who he just knew had to be the boy who tripped him.

He was Caucasian with blond hair and he had light violet eyes. He was talking to a boy who looked Asian with black hair and brown eyes. What he heard from them. They seemed to talk about football and stuff.

It was really distracting.

He then looked around to the front of the room and saw a girl with pale skin with raven black hair similar to his, having what he thought he saw violet eyes. But he wasn't sure. he though he saw her looking at him but he could have been mistaken so he went back to 'trying' to listen to the teacher.

Okay... maybe this was going better then when he first thought... maybe...

* * *

At recess, Danny watched as all the kids burst through the door to get to the playground.

He watched them all play as he started to walk outside and maybe play as well.

Though he didn't see where he was going and so bumped into a kid making them both fall to the ground. But by reflex he turned intangible and phased through the kid, making him fall flat on his stomach as the kid fell on him instead. Gladly though the kid did not realize this.

"Ow~" The two said.

Danny felt the kid get off him as he then got to his knees and rubbed his shoulder a little on where he fell on it a bit.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" The kid yelled. Danny then looked to see the kid he was sitting in class with, he looked mad at him, making Danny feel a bit scared. He then remembered that Dan told him never to let someone make you feel small.

He gulped and put on his best intimidating face on.

"Sorry! I didn't see you... and you... you should not always have your noes in that game of yours...In a way it is your fault to!" He said as he made the kid a bit scared as he wasn't expecting Danny to react like this. Nether was Danny.

"Uh.. well..well you have no right to get in my business like that!" he said in return. He then blinked in surprised as he started at Danny.

"Wait... who are you? I've never seen you before.." He asked as he looked at Danny with a raised eyebrow.

Danny felt both shocked that he stood up for himself like that and a bit mad that this kid was being so rude. He just got here today and he really didn't notice hew was with him in class... He sat right next to him!

"I'm Danny... I'm new here and I sit next to you in class... But it seems your to busy playing a game to notice this" he said as he crossed his arms.

"Well sorry! I have this new game I've been saving for, for four weeks! I can't help but get distracted by how cool this is.. See?" He showed Danny the game.

Danny. raised an eyebrow at this.

"I have this game... it's not that great... and isn't that the old version anyway?" He said as the kid gave him a questioning look.

"No... This came out about two mouths ago...the new one probably wont be out till two to three mouths..." he said.

Danny panicked a little at this as he didn't expect this. He forgot about how he got to get games before they even where sold in stores.

"Oh..." He laughed nervously "Oh yeah, I forgot... silly me" He rubbed the back of his neck. The kid didn't really care but he still felt a it pissed.

Danny then thought of something.

"Hey wait. What's your name? You never told me..." he said as he felt a little insulted as he was taught to always introduce yourself.

"Huh? Oh. My names Tucker... Tucker Foley" The kid said as he sounded proud of his name. Danny smiled a bit at this.

"Cool..." Danny replied.

"What's your last name? I know your names Danny... but what's your last?" Tucker said as he dusted off his game as it had a little dirt on it. Danny flinched at this.

"Huh? Uhh... You see... I... I really don't want you to know... Any body really... " Danny said nervously.

Tucker pouted a little "Why not? I mean, it can't be that bad... come on... Please? Is it one of those names that's hard to pronounce? Because if it is, I'm pretty good at saying really hard names to say" He said as he tried to get Danny to spill.

Danny hesitated and sighed as he knew he had to say it one way or another.

"... My last names Masters" He squeezed his eyes shut to what would happen next.

"See? Was that so bad?... So Danny Masters huh?... Hmmm I would think it would be something else" Tucker said as he then shrugged and started to play his game again "oh well".

Danny was surprised by this.

"So you don't know anything about my family?" he asked as he got up from the ground finally.

Tucker stood as well as he was still playing his game "Why would I know? Is your family wanted or something" He asked.

Danny felt a bit glad hearing this.

'He doesn't know' he thought happily.

"uh.. No nothing like that... but ummm considering i'm new here... want to hang out?" Danny asked hopefully.

Tucker paused his game and looked up a bit surprised.

"You want to play with me?" He asked. Danny nodded smiling a bit.

Tucker smiled in return "Okay! Come on! We can play over here" He then ran off to the location he stated.

Danny smiled more as he ran after him. He soon past him to the spot as he didn't feel at all out of breath but Tucker was.

"Man... your... not tired?... dang" Tucker said as he tried to catch his breath. Theyhad ran pretty far from where they were.

Danny flinched and smiled nervously. Uh... yeah... I run a lot and... uh... yeah" He rubbed his neck again and laughed a bit nervously.

"Oh... That's cool" Tucker said as he finally breathed normally again.

Danny and Tucker then started to play tag for a bit as Danny tried to slow down so it didn't seem suspicious or anything.

* * *

By the end of the day Danny felt pretty good with himself. He at least made one friend who turned out to be really fun. They turned out to have a lot in common and the best part was that they sat together in class.

Danny was at the moment packing up his stuff as he said goodbye to Tucker who was ready to go and waved to Danny as he began to walk out the door.

After about everyone was out of the class Danny finished packing up and started to walk towards the door.

"Danny?... May I speck with you for a sec?" He heard Mrs. Howard state as he was about out the door. He turned to her.

"Yes ma'am" He said as he walked over to her.

She was sitting at her seat and looking at him felt a bit nervous at this.

"Today this morning you acted very rude to me by interrupting when I was specking... Why don't you want others to know your last name?" She stated as Danny looked to the ground feeling a bit ashamed.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be so rude... I just don't want people treating me different because of who my dad is..." Danny said as he looked at his feet.

The teacher sighed and lightly made Danny look at her.

"I see... But I still don't want you doing that again... is that clear?" She said as she raised an eyebrow at him. Danny nodded

"Yes ma'am" He replied. She then smiled lightly at him.

"Good... you may go now"

With that, Danny walked out of the room and headed to Dani's class room. It was his job to pick her up.

He walked down to the first grade area and found her room. It had a 12 on the indicated the this was it.

He opened the door to see Dani and her teacher were the last once in the class. He slowly walked in as Dani then noticed him.

"Danny!" She yelled out as she ran over and gave him a hug. He returned the hug.

"Hey Danielle" He said as Dani pouted at him.

"No~ I like Dani more" She said as she tried to act tough.

Danny sighed.

"But that makes even me confused... Our names sound to much the same if we say it like that..." He explained but Dani crossed her arms and pouted.

He called her Dani a lot but he only really did it so it would please her. But now that they were at school, he felt that it would seem weird.

He sighed 'I need to find a new nickname for her' He thought. He then noticed Dani's teacher walked over.

"Hello... You must be her big brother Danny" She said with a warm smile.

Danny nodded "Yes ma'am..." He said, feeling nervous again.

She nodded "I see... Well, I'm Miss. Griffin... It's nice to meet you".

Danny smiled a little.

Dani then butted in and started to say how great Miss. Griffin was and what they did today and all. She was going a mile a minute and didn't seem to have an off switch. Danny was starting to get annoyed while miss. Griffin snickered a little at this.

Danny then covered her mouth and smiled at the teacher nervously.

"Um... Great to meet you... We have to go" With that he dragged her out. He could hear the teacher giggling at what happened as they left.

After they were close to the door Dani phased out of his grip and glared a little at him but then giggled as she continued her story then asked him how his day went. He explained as they made it out the door.

Once they made it outside they saw Dan near the road as he was leaning on his motorcycle with his helmet on that covered his face. He took the helmet off and looked at the two.

"HEY! Took you two long enough! Come on!" He said to them.

Danny and Dani ran over to him and was then given helmets of their own. There was a side car that they both could ride in and got in.

Dan then put his helmet back on and got on his bike and started the motor and without warning to the two, he set off down the road. They jerked back but were more then use to it as they speeded down the road passing cars.

As they road, Dan yelled out so they could hear.

"Listen up! I'm going to be picking you two up! Got it!? Good!" He stated as the two nodded at him. Ether way he didn't care so why disagree.

After about 10 minutes they made it to their home.

Danny and Dani got out and put the helmets back into the side car and then started to run to the hose.

Dan then stopped the two with telekinesis.

"Hang on you two" He said as he pulled them back. They looked at him questioningly.

"Tonight, Dads not going to be here so I'm going in charge. I guess dinner is at 7... Also I maybe out for a few... in other words don't tell dad or I'll knock you out" He said threatening the two.

They gulped and nodded as they then bolted inside.

Dan glared a bit as he then walked inside.

**CFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCF**

**See? I can make a long chapter XDDD**

**Anyway, I hope yo like this cuz' I was kinda happy how I wrote this.**

**At the end it IS kinda fast but I really didn't know how to write it per say... But the next chapter will have more ^^**

**And can you guys help a little? I'm thinking on giving Dani a new nickname... but I'm not sure how... and if I should even... aybe I should make a poll XD... I don't know**

**Hope you liked ^^**

**Please review X3**


End file.
